Chapter 61
is the 61st chapter of Karneval by Touya Mikanagi. Short Summary Everyone arrives back at the ship. Nai meets Gareki for the first time after he went to Kuronomei. Gareki and Nai are both curious about Yogi's condition and Gareki asks Nai to use his ears to eavesdrop Hirato and Akari's conversation from outside Hirato's room. But both of them are noticed and brought inside where Hirato tells them that now that they're both deeply involved with Circus, they need to know the details. Akari opens up the past about the country of 'Rimhakka' where Yogi was born. Long Summary Nai is waiting for everyone to return at the Second Ship's entrance when suddenly Silver Yogi appears and throws Nai into the air asking him to play tag. Nai is saved by Jiki who grabs him and escapes with him into the ship for the time being. Akari treats Gareki's wound and tells him(Gareki) that his room is the same one as before. Gareki tries to ask something when suddenly Hirato appears calling Akari. Gareki is taken to his room by a Hitsuji. On the way, Gareki asks the Hitsuji that where Nai is and what about his wounds? He(Gareki) says that Nai almost died and its too soon for him to be running around and that he doesn't realize how painful his injury is. Nai appears in front of Gareki, crying upon seeing him. He runs towards Gareki and falls as Gareki evades. Nai asks Gareki that how has he been. Gareki listening to Nai's funny and weird sobs starts to laugh. Nai tells Gareki that he is playing hide and seek with Yogi and Jiki and that he(Nai) is 'it'. Nai asks Gareki that isn't their something weird about Yogi? Gareki says that hasn't Yogi always been a real turnoff? He(Gareki) says that he has been told that it's due to his(Yogi's) allergy, though they must be lying. Gareki grabs Nai and says that you want to know what's up with Yogi, so can you use your ears to eavesdrop? Gareki falsely tells the Hitsuji that he's going to help Nai find Yogi and Jiki and runs off with Nai. Nai also thinks he's(Gareki) going to help him but Gareki takes him outside Hirato's room. Outside Hirato's room, Gareki asks Nai to listen to Hirato and Akari's conversation as they are talking about Yogi. Nai listens and tells Gareki that there are footsteps coming towards them and have stopped right behing the room's door. Tsukumo comes out the door and asks Gareki and Nai to come inside as Hirato told that the two would be at the door. Hirato asks them to sit and says that now that the two are deeply involved with them so they(Gareki and Nai) need to know the details of the matter. Gareki and Nai both ask to know about Yogi and the centre of matters. Akari says to Nai and Gareki that I bet 'misfortune' started in your lives when you met Hirato. Hirato corrects the word as 'fortune'. Akari again implies that 'misfortune'. Akari tells that there is a past that not many know about and twenty years ago, an incident greatly changed the destiny of many. One of them was a peaceful country in the far north with a monarchy government where people trused their king, called 'Rimhakka'. Yogi was born in that country. Yogi feels that someone is calling him. He has a vision of the past when his little sister, Miumarie asks him to play. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. #Nai #Hitsuji (multiple) #Yogi (Silver Yogi) #Jiki #Gareki #Akari #Hirato #Tsukumo #''Miumarie'' Magic *None Navigation Category:Chapters